Love the Way You Lie
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: "Did you guys notice Kurt's bruises? Or his black eyes for that matter?" Rated T for a reason. Kurt and Noah friendship/angsty thing. One shot.


**Author's Note: **Hey y'all! So I heard this song on the radio and for some reason got a scene of Kurt and Noah singing it... Anywho, the first block is third person while the next two blocks are Noah's point of view. While singing, Kurt is _italics_ and Noah is **bold. **Also, if it seems rushed, tell me. It's like three in the morning here and I'm really tired, but I couldn't fall asleep until I typed this out.

**Warnings: **Small spoilers for season two, mention of physical and sexual abuse, and mention of rape. Don't say I didn't warn ya.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Glee. If I did, this would an episode... Oh, and I don't own Rihanna or Eminem. (:

* * *

It had been one month since Sam and Kurt had started dating. That's all it took though. The Glee club could see the change in the tiny counter tenor before the month's end. The slight bruising, the downcast look, and the extremely shuffled appearance. He looked like, as Noah had so nicely put it, Rihanna after meeting Chris Brown.

At first, the gleeks didn't think anything of it. They thought that maybe Kurt was having bad luck and tripping during his choreography at home. Finn had said that Kurt's balance was still pretty epic though. They had studied the kicker from afar, Finn being the inside man, and had come to a conclusion. Sam was a man beater.

The first sign was the wincing when he did go down in Glee. It wasn't often that Kurt stumbled through a new dance routine, but when they were working on a number for Sectionals and Kurt went down, it was usually bad. Of course, everyone rushed over to see that he was alright. Noah was the first there and saw the damage before Kurt could pull his shirt back down to cover the bruise. It was huge. It covered most of his side and looked like it extended up into the rib cage area. Noah didn't say anything, but he had caught the pleading look in Kurt's eyes as if asking him to keep quiet. Since then, Noah had been more protective of his best friend's step-brother.

The second sign was ashamed expression that Kurt wore every day. The jubilant look that usually took residence in the small ball of energy's eyes was replaced with the look of worthlessness. The first time the group of teens had seen it was in the cafeteria. Sam and Kurt had sat down with the gleeks and everything had been fine until Kurt had set his water on the edge of his tray. The bottle had tipped over and the contents ended up all over the larger boy's pants. The yelling that followed was loud and had the entire lunch room staring over at the small boy. The jock had stormed off and left a hurt Kurt behind him. The tears began to flow and the worthlessness had been present.

The final sign was the sudden outfit change. One day Kurt was wearing his over flamboyant Alexander McQueen sweater and skinny jean combo, and the next he was wearing sweat pants and a over sized t-shirt. Noah had said something about his skin being paler than normal too, but no one notice next to the extreme outfit change. The gleeks were so concerned for the safety for the young boy. They had to intervene... and soon.

* * *

I stood next to Kurt's locker waiting for him to come around. I knew he'd be here sooner or later. When he didn't show up after a while, I began to loose hope that this plan would work. I was about to leave when I heard his voice talking to a much harsher one I recognized as his 'boyfriend's.'

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just sort of slipped out. Besides, it's just Mercedes. She won't judge us. If anything, she'll bake us a damn cake."

"I don't care. I thought I had made it clear that you weren't to discuss our relationship with anyone. Apparently, you haven't gotten the message. How many times do I have to punish you before you understand? No talking to anyone." I listened as the voice got angrier. When there was a loud crash next, I feared the worse. I must have feared correctly because I could hear Kurt whimpering and begging for forgiveness.

It hurt me to hear the Ice Queen reduced to this. I'll be the first to admit that I know nothing about healthy relationships, but why would someone who says they love another person beat up that person? I had to hope that this plan would work. For Kurt's sake.

When they rounded the corner, I pretended to not notice the tears silently falling down Kurt's face or the quickly darkening flesh around the boy's left eye. I swallowed hard before finding my voice. "Uhhh... Hey, Kurt. I have a favour to ask you."

Once I saw the confused look on his face, I plowed on hoping to get this all out before Sam could say anything. "See, Shue asked me to get more involved in Glee and perform more and I was wondering if you could help me. I have a song and everything, but it's sung by two guys and the one voice is decidedly out of all the guy's voice ranges in Glee except yours..." I saw a look pass over his face. Maybe one of happiness? "...So, will you help me?"

He looked out of the corner of his eye at his beau, before looking back at me and nodding an affirmative. I just smiled and drew him in for a gentle hug. "Thanks. Be at my house tonight around seven. Shue wants it done by tomorrow."

* * *

Rehearsal last night had gone well. He had broken down crying when I showed him the music. He had begun telling me everything. He started with the physical abuse and ended with the sexual abuse. I couldn't believe what this kid had been through in the past month. The worst part was that his family didn't suspect anything. From what he told me, most of the abuse happened in front of Finn. Being subtle was one of Sam's traits though... Plus the quarterback was dumber than a bag of rocks.

When Kurt walked into Glee with his shades on and his hood pulled up I knew something was extremely wrong. I walked over to him and just merely stared at him. He broke down again and fell into my chest and just stayed there sobbing. I rubbed his back and managed to get him into a corner before anyone really saw him.

He told me that Sam had beat him again that morning. The reason? Kurt had spent the evening with me. After the flogging though, came the forced sex (Kurt never called it rape, probably made him felt dirty) and the searing emotional pain.

After calming him down some, I asked him if he felt safe enough to go on with the performance. He told me that if he didn't do it now, he'd probably never do it at all.

Shue did his whole 'We can win!' monologue before opening up the floor. Kurt and I raised our hands together and took the floor once Shue gave us the go ahead. I waited for Kurt to start.

_Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn _

_But that's alright _

_Because I like the way it hurts_

A small smile tugged at his lips. Oh, the irony of the song.

_Just gonna stand there _

_And hear me cry _

_But that's alright _

_Because I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie_

I wasn't the best rapper in the world, but I was the best out of the glee club guys. I just went with it, playing the real song in my head.

**I can't tell you what it really is **

**I can only tell you what it feels like **

**And right now there's a steel knife **

**In my windpipe, I can't breathe **

**But I still fight, while I can fight **

**As long as the wrong feels right **

**It's like I'm in flight **

**High of a love, drunk from the hate **

**It's like I'm huffing paint**

I looked over at Kurt. Tears were threatening again. I didn't want him to break down in front of so many people... Even if that was the plan.

**And I love it the more that I suffer**

** I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown **

**She resuscitates me **

**She fucking hates me **

**And I love it **

**Wait, where you going**

** I'm leaving you **

**No you ain't, come back **

**We're running right back**

His tears were running down his face now. I don't think he could stop them if he wanted.

**Here we go again, it's so insane **

**Cause when it's going good, it's going great **

**I'm Superman**

**With the wind in his bag **

**She's Lois Lane **

**But when it's bad, it's awful **

**I feel so ashamed, I snap **

**Who's that dude**

Sam. That's the guy. That's who did this. He needs to be stopped... But how?

**I don't even know his name **

**I laid hands on her **

**I'll never stoop so low again **

**I guess I don't know my own strength**

Kurt's voice came back. It was strong and clear, but the emotion behind it was overwhelming. I couldn't look at him at the moment.

_Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn _

_But that's alright _

_Because I like the way it hurts_

_ Just gonna stand there _

_And hear me cry _

_But that's alright _

_Because I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie_

I looked out at the rest of the club. They all had the same look. A look that simply read: It worked.

**You ever love somebody so much **

**You can barely breathe **

**When you're with them **

**You meet and neither one of you **

**Even know what hit 'em**

** Got that warm fuzzy feeling **

**Yeah them chills **

**Used to get 'em **

**Now you're getting fucking sick **

**Of looking at 'em **

**You swore you've never hit 'em**

I felt my face contort as I kept going. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep the hate from my look. I just didn't care though.

**Never do nothing to hurt 'em **

**Now you're in each other's face **

**Spewing venom and these words **

**When you spit 'em, you push **

**Pull each other's hair **

**Scratch, claw, bit 'em**

**Throw 'em down, pin 'em**

**So lost in the moments**

**When you're in 'em**

I saw the letter man jacket that stood in the doorway. I knew whose it was. I was happy that he was here. He could finally see the pain he caused.

**It's the rage that took over**

** It controls you both **

**So they say it's best **

**To go your separate ways **

**Guess that they don't know ya **

**Cause today that was yesterday **

**Yesterday is over **

**It's a different day **

**Sound like broken records **

**Playin' over **

**But you promised her**

His fists are clenched. He's definitely figured out why we were singing this one. Kurt was going to get the shit beat out of him for this one.

**Next time you'll show restraint **

**You don't get another chance **

**Life is no Nintendo game **

**But you lied again **

**Now you get to watch her leave **

**Out the window **

**Guess that's why they call it window pane**

Kurt had noticed his presence as well. I could tell from the strict and tense posture he was in. The show must go on though.

_Just gonna stand there _

_And watch me burn _

_But that's alright _

_Because I like the way it hurts _

_Just gonna stand there _

_And hear me cry _

_But that's alright _

_Because I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie_

We ended it there, both of us to hurt to continue. The silence that greeted us was expected and we both welcomed it. When it was broken by a single clapping sound though.

We looked up to see Sam looking pissed and smug. "Kurt, we need to have a talk again."

I grabbed Kurt's wrist before the boy was to far away and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry, Sam, but he doesn't listen to you anymore."

"If you ever come near my boy again, I will cut you."

"Don't even look at my brother if you know what's good for you."

"Coach Slyvester won't be happy to hear about you manhandling her head cheerleader."

"Y-y-you'd bet-tt-tter go."

"I'm getting Figgins involved with this one."

"You don't mess with talent. Trust me, I know talent. Kurt's got talent. You, do not."

It was quiet for a moment before Sam just scoffed and shrugged. "Whatever. You can consider us over, Kurt." With that, he left.


End file.
